


A letter

by Dark_Earl



Series: Percival x Newt: their magical life [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Translation from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Newt receives another letter from Percival.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Письмо (A letter)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250534) by Dark Earl. 



> The original work was written in Russian, then it was translated by myself and beta'ed by [@icewolf27](http://icewolf27.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3

Newt was sitting in his modest little chamber, hunched over his work at the table. He had recently started to put the final details to his book about magical creatures when an owl flew in through the open window. The bird placed a tightly stuffed envelope carefully on the table, sat proudly on a pile of books and started cleaning its feathers.

Newt had waited this letter for several days now. He lent back in his chair, took the envelope in his hands, wondering why it was so heavy. He turned it over, out of habit he looked at his own address - the address of his muggle apartment, where he almost never stays and the letters are usually forwarded by owls to wherever he is - written in ink on heavy paper with a hurried but elegant handwriting. Lovingly, he stroked the American brand with his fingers - ashamed to admit it, but the muggle mail could deliver letters from across the Atlantic much faster than owls. He looked at the thick wax seal – an eagle with its wings spread proudly. Newt shook his head, grinning to himself, thinking about how muggles would wonder, looking at the print. Surely, they would think it was some kind of joke. In fact, there was no Magic Congress of the United States of America, was there?

The owl finished cleaning its feathers and moved closer to the edge of the tower of books to get closer to the warmth of a kerosene lamp. The tower began to wobble and the owl ruffled its feathers startled and stopped moving and turned to watch Newt. He took the letter opener from the table, carefully he cut the seal of the envelope and pulled out the folded sheets of paper, with writing on both sides. Putting the envelope aside, Newt straightened the sheets and began to read.

Percival wrote about everything. He wrote about how things were in the magical world of America. He wrote that it was spring now and it was getting warmer in New York. That Seraphina Picquery’s term would soon end and that there would be the elections in the Magic Congress for a new president; but the election of a new US president would begin the following year. He wrote that the witches and wizards are too weak and afraid of everything, that muggles - no-majes - are becoming more and more fond of a new entertainment - cinema. That they seem to have become a step closer to the magic, being able to create moving pictures, telling entire stories with them. Percival wrote that Jacob Kowalski’s business is on the rise, that he turned a blind eye to the way Queenie Goldstein went to his bakery almost every day, although by law she should, at least, receive a reprimand for her friendship with a no-maj. He wrote that he, himself had visited Jacob's bakery more than once to buy his wonderful cupcakes in the form of magical creatures.

The owl sitting on the books, made a silent approving sound watching how Newt's smile widened. Outside, it began to darken. The sun hid behind the houses, the cool evening breeze blew through the open window, and the bird shivered slightly and moved its feet a couple of times, trying to be closer to the lamp and do not fall off the tower of books.

Having reached the last page of the letter, Newt was smiling very brightly. Yes, he missed him too. Yes, he, too, wanted to see him - after all, their last meeting was almost a year ago…

Reading the last lines, Newt uttered a happy sort scream like a teenager, and jumped up from his chair, pressing his hand to his mouth. His eyes sparkled. The owl cocked her head and gave a surprised “hoot?” watching the man throwing the letter on the table.

Percival was coming to England.

Newt darted around the room. In the end, he grabbed his blue coat and shoved his wand into his pocket. He ran out the door, unable to sit still, and slammed it shut impatiently.

Before closing its eyes and falling asleep, the owl hooted. In the end, she was glad that it was her who brought Newt the happy news.


End file.
